Mephistophiles
by Lockiagirl
Summary: When Sherlock sees a 'strange' man walking into Speedy's, he becomes curious. After eavesdropping the man's conversation he get thrilled. It would have been a great case. But then the man ran off. He only has one lead. His brother is involved.


Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Just having fun.

Chapter 1 Speedy's

As Sherlock and John stepped out of their house, Sherlock saw a man walking opposite the street. He walked with so much confidence that Sherlock's eyes stayed on the man, instead of wandering off to see something else. The man walked as if he owned the place. He wore a very long coat and a brown pin-striped suit. His shoes were ordinary, sneakers. He'd never seen a man wearing a suit and sneakers. The man's hair was brown and looked slightly mussed. He must use gel to provide the hold Sherlock thought. He also had sideburns. He looked young. Sherlock noticed that that was all he could read. His eyes stayed fixed on the man. What was it? Why couldn't he read him only that the man liked running?

The man crossed the street, not even looking if it was save, and headed to Mrs. Hudson's shop 'Speedy's'.

While Sherlock put on his gloves, John asked: "Sherlock, where we're heading?" assuming they would go to the Yard, but not knowing for sure.

The man entered Speedy's. Sherlock decided to follow him, just out of curiosity. Why couldn't he read the man. John followed Sherlock.

"Why we're here?" John asked. Sherlock didn't answer, but his eyes were fixed upon the man.

Sherlock saw the man walking to the counter to order a snack. After his order he turned around to let his eyes wander around. He saw Sherlock and John standing at the door but his eyes didn't stay on them. He watched the people at the tables and suddenly he exclaimed walking over the couple who sat at a table in the corner: "Martha! Mickey! What on earth are you doin' here?" The couple at the table hadn't noticed the entrance of the man and were in deep conversation. After seeing the man, they looked absolutely surprised as if they never thought to see that man again and the exclaim came from the both of them: "Doctor!" You could hear they were extremely happy surprised to see him. Both stood up to greet the Doctor by wrapping their arms around him and giving him a big hug. The three of them now wearing big grins. Then the woman, Martha obviously, answered with a smile. "What do you think, we live here after all" what made the three people laugh heartily. Sherlock immediately noticed that this was an inside joke and knew he couldn't do anything with this remark. He looked at the couple, but now it seemed that he had trouble reading the couple as well. The man was a mechanic, good with cars and the woman was a doctor. But there was something else. It seemed that they were also trained as a soldier.

John walking in after Sherlock into Speedy's, noticed that something had caught Sherlock's attention. Then he saw the man in the pin-striped suit too and that that must have been the reason Sherlock walked in. After all, if he had wanted a sandwich, he should have gotten it at home. And second, Sherlock didn't eat, while at a case. Not that there was a case at the moment. They had wrapped up a case and both had ate at home because Sherlock definitively had to eat after a few days of a fast. Now they were probably on their way to the Yard to see if there was something left for them to do. Cold case maybe.

Sherlock didn't want to draw attention by lingering at the door, so he walked over to the counter and ordered two tea. It was something that they didn't have to finish quickly. Tea could be pretty hot, so it would take time to cool down. He hoped by observing the man he could come to a conclusion. He now knew the name of the man. 'Doctor', although it was more a title than a name. Doctor of what? When the eyes of the Doctor had met his, only for a brief moment while he stood at the door, he had seen they sparkled with excitement. The man had something to look forward to, but it hadn't been the couple. What was it that the man was excited about. It couldn't be Speedy's itself, could it? Did he just wander in for a sandwich and was on his way to what; a lecture, a museum, a experiment explained, a dead ill patient wonderfully healed, or was there something going on with Speedy's and he didn't know.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be wandering off with UNIT or something?" the Doctor asked the couple.

While waiting for the tea Sherlock and John stood near the counter and from this position they could hear the conversation. UNIT. Must be a military organization. Seems right about the soldier thing. But that 'Doctor' is not a soldier. His eyes fixed on the trio he then noticed that that Doctor guy must have fought as well. Not trained to be a soldier but he had soldier qualities.

"There's rift activity here," Martha said, "Jack's on his way."

Mmm, rift activity. Never heard of it, Sherlock thought. What could it be. An activity near the rift, an activity in the rift, and what kind of rift. Where was that rift? Some military code? And if it was military, why tell the man. He definitively wasn't military. He didn't belong to that 'UNIT' group. And the others after all were to surprised to see him. Who was this guy. If he was a high somebody in some institute, he would have known. He had hacked Mycroft's computer many times. It seems that Mycroft didn't have anything on his computer anymore. Mmm. Note to himself, he must find other access methods then. The couple had told the Doctor what was going on, then the man surely must have some clearance to hear that 'code'. So secret organization then and high clearance.

"That's not possible. It's supposed to stay at Cardiff." The face of the man changed from happy into concerned. The man stroked his hand over his chin. "Ah," he exclaimed. "That's why the TARDIS brought me here. And Jack's coming? I thought I disabled his device."

"Yeah, you did, but later in your time stream you fixed it, knowing he needed it now."

"Brilliant" the Doctor said with a big smile. "I love it when I'm clever."

The couple laughed.

As on command the door of Speedy's opened and a tall handsome young man around his thirties walked in. Sherlock and John now looked at the newcomer and saw the man having a strange dress code. The man wore a distinctive officers World War II great coat made of wool as if he just stepped out of the war and under his coat was a glimpse of braces. The man saw the couple and the Doctor sitting in the corner and then smiled.

Sherlock had thought about a TARDIS, no idea what it was and that the rift should have stayed in Cardiff. And what about the time stream? While thinking he saw the new man entering Speedy's. Sherlock looked at him and decided that the man was an action man while John was thinking that the smile he just saw was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. This man was lethally charming and his smile was certainly utterly captivating. While the man walked in, his eyes fell on John and Sherlock near the counter and started immediately flirting at both man, obvious pleased with what he saw. John had made it clear on many occasions that he was not gay but still, the way the man looked at him and Sherlock made his ears a bit red. Sherlock seemed to be blind for the man's actions and stayed as stoic as ever, though his eyes were definitively fixed and locked upon the man. Then the man gave a wink and broke eye contact, walking over to the Doctor and the couple. John let out a soft sigh as if he just escaped some life threatening situation. If the man was gay he could understand that he would have tried to catch Sherlock. According to John's opinion, Sherlock looked good. He had noticed it by the way women behaved when they saw him. But this man hadn't hesitate to include John as well. John never thought he was that pretty to attract attention from men. He didn't succeed with women, so he never considered man to be interested as well.

The handsome man grabbed the Doctor and gave him a very big hug, which caused the Doctor's face to express a painful glare. "Doctor, that's a bonus. It's nice to see you. Martha Jones, the voice of a nightingale" also hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Jack, you haven't changed a bit" she said with a teasing voice. Then the man gave the young man a big hug saying "Mickey Smith, how good to see you again."

"Good to see you to, Jack," Mickey greeted. And then looking around Jack asked: "Where's Rose?"

The Doctor suddenly looked sad and said: "I left her with the meta-crisis."

"Why" the man asked in confusion and shock. His smile had now disappeared from his face.

The Doctor stated: "He committed genocide but she can fix him."

The three of them look utterly shocked by the Doctor's confession, but then Sherlock saw that they all nodded and understood. Martha put her hand on the Doctor's arm as if to comfort him. "I'm sorry" she said with a sigh. To him it was more a puzzle than ever. The Doctor and the couple sounded all English to him but the man had an American accent. Did they work together? But that Jack fellow came from Cardiff. An American company in Cardiff. Or a secret organization established in Cardiff. Why not London? Then there had been another woman. Rose. Something happened and the man let her go to the meta-crisis who committed genocide. What was a meta-crisis and how was Rose going to fix it? And genocide. He hadn't heard that there had been a genocide somewhere. The last one was a while ago. At least a very big one where governments would get involved in. He didn't think that it had been so long for those four for seeing each other. The Doctor had left her. Did the woman had a choice in the matter? Oh, he really was enjoying this, though the fact that he hadn't a single clue what it was all about. So much to wrap his mind around.

"And Donna" Jack asked. "Where's she?"

The Doctor still looked sad. "I left her at home."

"Why? Didn't she want to travel with you anymore? I believed she said she would travel with you forever. She was awesome" Jack concluded.

The Doctor said with a sad smile admitting Jacks remark: "Yeah, she was, wasn't she. But her mind couldn't cope with all the knowledge she possessed. It would have killed her so I erased all the knowledge of me.

In the meantime John and Sherlock got their tea and took place at another table. John was glad he was sitting with his back to the others so the handsome man wouldn't flirt with him. He knew for certain Sherlock could face it but he couldn't. He hadn't a clue why, because he wasn't gay in the first place. But the man was infectious. He had seen Sherlock's gaze at the man. He had the same look as he had at Angelo's when John asked him if he had a girl- or a boyfriend when he thought John was trying to flirt with him.

Sherlock watched the four, thinking did the man really flirt with him and John? And it seemed that John responded. Why? John wasn't gay. He saw that John was pleased to sit with his back to the table. Why? Because of that man? Was that Jack so dangerous that even a not gay man could be affected by the man's flirtation? And now there was information about some Donna who's mind had been erased. What information did she have that that procedure was necessary. And how would it have killed her if it hadn't been deleted. And how did the Doctor erased it. With drugs? Hypnotics. He had read that some scientists had found a way to delete trauma memories a few years ago. Maybe the man was a scientist and used that woman as a lab rat. Of course for her well being. Of course.

Then the Doctor asked Martha: "Did you get rid of that key?" referring to the Osterhagen key which would have destroyed earth if used in case the Daleks would succeed their concurring.

Martha showed a apologizing face. "No, some high guy from the government took it. A certain mister Holmes. Out of precautions, he said. Nothing we could do. He was higher."

The Doctor stroke his chin again. "Well, did he. Then I have to ask him nicely to turn it over to me." The text sounded lovely but the voice sounded hard and Sherlock could hear the threat and the commanding tone in it. A threat towards his brother about a key. What kind of key could that be. Who was this man. It seemed he stood above Mycroft. But that was almost impossible. In Sherlock's opinion only the queen stood above him, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Well, enough chitchat, although it is all lovely to see you, you said something about the rift" changing the subject and the mood immediately changed from sad and concerned into concerned with excitement.

"Yes," Jack said. "It has moved. There's something not right. It shouldn't have. Somebody must have interfered its course."

"Where is it?"

"James Park. I can't contain it now. Any idea who's behind this and why and how we can restore it?"

"Martha, Mickey" the Doctor asked, "someone from UNIT?

"No," Mickey said: "Martha had checked all the paper guys and I checked all the weapon guys and we didn't find anything. Not even a scratch on some paper. But I found something that makes me itch. A scratch about Canary Wharf."

Sherlock saw them all becoming a bit pale. Before he knew it the Doctor had stood up, yelled: "allons-y" and the rest followed him and off they went. By the time he stood up and left Speedy's, he saw the four of them running around the corner. That's a pity he thought. It sounded like an interesting case.


End file.
